Pop's First Love? Her Beloved Jyunichi-Sensei!
'Pop's First Love? Her Beloved Jyunichi-Sensei! '''is episode 14 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 65 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Pop runs along a long pathway while her friends run with her on the opposite side of the lake. She refuses to play with them, and Kimitaka when he appears. She stops and tells them she prefers mature boys, then she jumps into the arms of an older man. Summary Pop is smitten with the new teacher at her school, but after Doremi develops feelings for him it becomes a competition between sisters. '' Recap Haruka Harukaze yells at Doremi to get up as they sit down to each breakfast, and half-asleep Doremi joins them, earning a remark from Pop who criticizes how tired she looks. Doremi is too distracted to notice until she spills hot liquid on her lap, and as Haruka helps her to clean off Pop lectures her on the importance of not being careless with hot items. Throughout the morning Doremi finds her patience wearing down as Pop earns more compliments. But she's so enthralled with the class president badge she earned that she doesn't notice her sisters foul mood, and she takes off for school. Upon arrival she sees her friends arguing over her, but Pop diffuses the situation and they run into class after assuring them she will be able to play with them all. As this is going on, the teachers nearby compliment Pop for being so mature. During class, Pop's teacher Kanako-sensei introduces their new P.E. teacher, Jyunichi-sensei. The adult male appears uneasy and tries introducing himself, but in the process he smacks his head off of the nearby television. While clutching his head, Pop approaches him to introduce herself and she offers to help him if he has any questions, earning a nuzzle from him after he picks her up and compliments her. Pop is initially confused but she begins to like it. During P.E Class the children play dodge ball until Rie gets hurt, but as she cries Jyunichi isn't sure what to do until Pop comes by to help. But when Kimitaka steals the tissue she got for Rie, Pop's friends make an attempt to get it back; although Pop finds it easier to try to get it herself and climbs onto the jungle gym to try to get it. But in her hurry she almost falls off and is caught by Jyunichi, who makes Kimitaka return the tissue and ask that he apologizes. After doing so everyone runs off. By now Pop's friends realize she has yet to return, and after locating her they watch as she dreamily compliments their mature new teacher. At Misora Elementary, Doremi angrily complains over being compared to Pop, and she brings up how much she's been lecturing her as of late. Her mood worsens when Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu end up siding with Pop by saying she is right and very responsible, and as Doremi asks Onpu something she realizes she forgot her art supplies for their trip to the zoo that day. But luckily, Onpu always carries an extra set in case this happens and she lets Doremi to use it. Back at Sonatine Kindergarten, the children also have a trip to the same location. Pop uses this time to get to know Jyunichi-sensei by asking him some personal questions; such as his age- and in the process she annoys Kimitaka. Eventually they reach the ''Fureal Zoo, and due to having some free time before their activities begin their teacher allows them to explore. But she warns them not to wander too far from the others. Quickly, Pop's friends ask her to hang out with them but she wants to be on her own, deciding to pick flowers to give to Jyunichi. As this is going on Kanako notices he is worn out by now and she offers to let him take a break. He insists he's fine and continues watching over the children, but he confesses that he's worried they don't like him. Kanako insists otherwise, and he's delighted when some children come by to ask him to play with them. Pop sees this is and is disappointed as she feels she can't give him the flowers yet, only when it occurs to her to use magic. She transforms and summons an elephant to distract everyone long enough for them to have some time, and after her trick works she hands over the flowers. Jyunichi is happy to accept and Pop fawns over him as an envious Kimitaka watches and begins plotting with his friends about what to do. They decide that they need revenge and watch as Pop and Jyunichi feed a horse some hay. After Pop realizes she needs to use the restroom, she asks Jyunichi-sensei to wait for her and she runs off. The boys hand over a note and take off as well, but Jyunichi can't understand it until kanako comes by to try to help out; it says that the boys will be waiting for him by the sheep. They assume this means they want him to play with them too. On the hill nearby the Ojamajo are working on their art projects, but Doremi storms off after she sees she's further behind the others. She walks around for inspiration and happens to see Pop nearby, so when she tries to get closer to her sister she accidentally bumps into Jyunichi and falls head-over-heels at first sight. She then introduces herself as Pop's older sister, and Pop expresses annoyance and informs Doremi that she saw him first. Doremi insists its nothing, but he calms them down and takes off after realizing the time. Suddenly, the girls overhear Kimitaka yelling and they watch as he falls back and causes a riot within the sheep pen after landing on one. The sheep run around like crazy as they try to get help, and after getting free the fence door is shut. But the sheep begin hopping over it and chase everyone, just in time for Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki to run by and locate Doremi. The girls find a safe spot to transform and using magic, they summon grass for the sheep to eat. But they end up ignoring it and Pop informs them that they just ate. As the chaos continues, Kanako and Jyunichi get all of the children to safety and have them stay by the bunnies. The girls cast magical stage and transform into puppies, allowing them to convince the sheep back into the pen. The boys who started the mess hide in some bushes as everyone begins calming down. They feel ashamed for what transpired and are worried about geting into trouble; but Jyunichi is just happy to see they are okay. They apologize for wha happened and everyone appears to be in high spirits. Except for Seki-sensei, who yells at Doremi over her "lack of effort" in her picture. Doremi tries claiming otherwise but she doesn't buy it, forcing Doremi to run ten laps outside before school ends. At the Maho-do, Majorika yells at everyone for using magic in the open so carelessly, but the girls claim they had no other choice. Doremi ignores the rest of her yelling and asks Pop about Jyunichi-sensei's situation but Pop refuses to say anything, as she took claims on him first. This causes them to resume bickering until Majorika snaps at them- only for the girls to yell at her to shut up, much to her surprise. Spells *Come out, Elephant *Come out, delicious grass *Make a path for Jyunichi-sensei *Make the sheep go back into their pen Errors *As Doremi asks Onpu what she thinks about Pop, the little bit of hair at the bottom of her head is colored pale pink. *When Doremi laments over forgetting her art supplies, Onpu and Aiko's chairs differ in color. Aiko's is shown to be black or dark brown, and Onpu's is dark purple. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Pop episodes